Till The End
by Midlifepluto25
Summary: The Human face a creature Un-known by people and maybe lead the Human Race to extinction


Till The End

By:Midlifepluto25

-Prologue-

It was the year 2324, the human race has been fighting over planets for 200 years of non-stop. Refugees fled to the UMCS for help. The USMS stands for United Security Military Service. They were a Military group who tried to defend refugees, and stop the war. After many attempts to stop the fight of IMS, Intelligent Military Service, and the ONC,Official Naval Corporations, they planned to stop the fight by action.

After the UMCS taking over populated planets of the two Competitors, IMS and SCROP they wanted war against the USMS. Instead of ending the war, USMS started a new one. In this new war, the USMS was highly outnumbered, but they had much better technology. The war went on for 10 years, till both sides held a treaty due to unknown creatures attacking both sides bases. What was left of the war was not much, millions of people were homeless and poor. And Chaos stretched through all the planets as the destruction of the Human Race began.

There was still one hope for the human race, after USMS fell apart, a group of members took control of the corporation and used it to form a group that can save them all. They named themselves, The SHC, Supportive Hunters Corp. One of their new recruits have a remarkable mark in the corporation. And heres his story.

-Chapter 1-

"Scary Creatures"

"Move it! How slow do you turtles run!" shouted the Drill Sergeant. "Now drop and give me twenty!" After the day at the boot camp, Victor collapsed on his bed in his room. Sweating, tired, and hungry, Victor got up and went to the mess hall. After getting his food, one of his friends shouted, "Victor! over here!" Sitting down next to his friend they talked and ate their food.

After a while, the alarm went off. The Drill Sergeant ran into the room and shouted "We're under attack! This is not a drill, repeat this is not a drill!" All the guys in the mess hall rushed out the door to the armory. Victor and his friend, Pat, ran together to the armory and got suited up. Victor snapped on a helmet, a SEW-14 Kelphir Vest, and picked up a M981 Battle-Rifle, the rifle carried armoured piercing armor rounds. While Victor got ready Pat got suited up with SVP-29 Lightweight vest. He picked up a L12 Sniper. After they got ready they went to positions. Victor and Pat were stationed at the top floor, so they rushed up and setted up. Pat set down his gun's bipod, and Victor settled his reflex scope up. Suddenly a group of unknown creatures rushed the base with their claws having blood on its tips from the guards outside.

All the SHC forces open fired at the weird creatures. They all crumple to the ground to be

replaced by an army of them. They start to overwhelm the front line of SHC soldiers. They then start to slaughter the SHC forces. A Captain started to yell, "Retreat, we can't hold them off, retreat!" All the SHC soldiers ran to the M37 transport ships. Victor and Pat got there first and opened fire at the unknown creatures that followed them. After all the soldiers got on, the ship started to take off.

Victor then told Pat, "What the heck were those things?" Pat replied "I have no idea," Victor then states," Hope we never see those guys again."Pat then asks him, "Who does?"

After hours later, the ships dock with a M89-Warship, a spaceship designed for intergalactic ship battles. Victor and Pat explored the warship. Victor then asked, "Where do you think those things came from?" Pat replies, "A fail science experiment? Another species? I don't know."

Later all the troops on the ship were to report to the mess hall for the Admiral has speach.

"We have approached a new dangerous species, and we need to do something about them. Sooner or later, they'll be destroying every single one of our ground bases and we can't allow that to happen! I'll be having teams split up and hunt these Human-Crabs down. Those lobsters won't have a chance to destroy anymore of our bases if they are cut down in size. I know you all are scared, but we didn't sign up for this to cry to our mommies, we are here to protect and serve the human race and to do whats right!"After the speech was over, all the troopers went to the warship's armory and got ready for a hunting trip.

-Chapter 2-

"Hunting Trip"

Suited up with the same armour as they were wearing on base, they got ready to hunt these creatures. Each soldier were equipped with heat tracking visors on their helmet. Each team contained one medic, two demolishers, four marksmans, and two snipers. Instead of using regular round, they used AR rounds,armour piercing rounds. Only the demolishers were equipped with HE rounds, highly explosive rounds, and HE grenades,highly explosive grenades. A M37 docks in hanger bay E21 carrying to M24A1 Jeeps with M823 Miniguns attached on the back. Victor and Pat goes board the plane with the rest of their squad. A Lieutenant, Lt. Corvey Viski, was going to lead them on this hunting expedition they would call it. The


End file.
